


Light

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Mages and Templars, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Kiran Trevelyan discovers her powers under less-than-ideal circumstances.A one-shot.





	Light

Josephine brushed Kiran’s hair out and applied special Orlesian oils until it shone, even in the candlelight.

Kiran huffed slightly.

“Does something amuse you, my love?”

“Just remembering my mother doing this. The last time I was at home before the Circle.”

Josephine stopped brushing. “A bad memory, then? Or good?”

“Some of both, I suppose. I’ve never told anyone before, but I don’t think I’d mind telling you.”

“Only if that’s all right with you.”

“Very well then...”

\---

“Ow, stop pulling!” Kiran yanked her head away from her mother’s firm grip.

“I wouldn’t have to, if you’d take care of it more regularly. The doves in the garden could make a nest out of these tangles!”

The back and forth proceeded for nearly twenty minutes, until both frustrated to the point of tears, it was satisfactory.

Kiran sat alone on her grand bedspread, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

Two small knocks on the door followed.

“It’s only me, Mistress Kiran. May I come in?”

Marie, her chambermaid, spoke in a soft voice.

Kiran padded over in her bare feet and unlocked the solid oak door.

“You can come in, Marie. But don’t let my mother in here again, will you? My head feels like it’s going to fall off.”

Marie giggled slightly behind her palm. “I think Lady Trevelyan is busy with other preparations for tonight. Your hair is safe, for now. I’ve come to help you dress. The early guests will be arriving soon, and you must be ready to greet them.”

Kiran folded her bony arms across her chest. “Oh, wonderful. My cousins, I suppose, with whom I share nothing in common. Or my aunts and uncles, ass--”

Marie cleared her throat.

“...insufferable, as always.”

“Thank you.” Marie smirked. “Now, I’ve picked three options for you: a lavender chemise with a light gold thread, an aquamarine with silver, or the red dress.”

Kiran sighed and examined each. All were heavy and uncomfortable, and the servants had starched them into submission.

“It depends...which would send my mother into convulsions if I were to spill soup on it?”

“Mistress...in any case, I rather like the red on you, to be truthful. It stands out against your skin. You’ll be positively glowing.”

Marie never had an insincere bone in her body, so Kiran obliged her and pointed to the red silk, embroidered with deep gold thread and semi-precious stones.

It took nearly a full hour to get properly attired and made up, and Marie had to bat away Kiran’s hands several times as she fussed with her braid.

“I feel like I can’t breathe. Is this how a trussed up turkey feels?”

Marie clicked her tongue. “Now, you’re ready.”

Kiran slouched to the door and sighed, swinging it open. “Any chance you’d act as a body double for me?”

Marie gently patted her through the door. “Gobble gobble.”

That, at least, gave Kiran a small smile, and the courage needed to make her way to the front hall to help receive their guests.

She clopped down the marble halls, her small twelve year-old feet feeling dwarfed by the borrowed jeweled slippers.

The Trevelyan family filled the hall, flocking to one another as if it had been an age since they had last seen each other.

Kiran’s mother, ever eagle-eyed, motioned for her to join them with a sharp tug of her head.

Plastering the biggest and fakest smile she could manage, she entered the fray.

Half an hour later, after hearing several remarks about her height, her age, her schooling, and other banalities, Kiran escaped the mob for a few quiet moments.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, not minding the smudged color it left on the back of her hand.

“You look just as good without it as you do with, my lady.” An unknown male voice echoed in the small space behind her.

Kiran whirled about, clutching her chest. “Maker, you scared me. I thought I was alone.”

“A good place to get away from it all, for a bit.” The young man smiled.

She took a step back a bit, away from the alcove. “Quite, but I’d rather find my own place, just to gather my thoughts. I hope you take no offense.”

The man stepped forward into the light from the rushes, and she could see he was much younger than she’d originally thought, maybe almost her age.

He was handsome, and seemed to take great pride in his looks--typical black Trevelyan hair, curled and oiled into a waterfall that reached his shoulders, with dark kohl rimming his golden eyes.

“You’d rather not share some words with me? Talking can be of great comfort, I understand.”

There was something menacing about the young lad, which she couldn’t place.

She took another step back. “I don’t even know you, so I thank you, no.”

He stepped forward again. “Come now, we’re family after all. We needn’t remain strangers.”

Thankfully, Marie rushed down the corridor and grabbed Kiran’s arm with a hiss.

“What are you doing back here? You’ve already missed the first dance, and your mother is furious. The duke’s son is here, and you promised him the first dance, remember?”

Kiran would normally chafe against such scolding, but to get away from the unpleasant encounter, she was downright giddy with relief.

The strange boy just smiled.

A few hours later, the evening was just beginning to be in full swing. Her mother’s famous balls could last well into the wee-hours, often only stopping when the vast majority of the revelers were asleep.

The torches burnt bright, the fires at both ends of the main ballroom were stoked by two servants a piece, and every table was covered in elaborate candelabras of gold.

Kiran’s siblings all laughed and joked with one another, setting each other up with one partner or another, and dancing until they were soaked in sweat.

Kiran herself was never excluded, much to her chagrin. She was ferried around and shown off to every soon-to-be eligible bachelor that her parents could find.

“Notice her form, so graceful, I’m sure she’ll make a great wife. So elegant.”

“A bit on the scrawny side, though, isn’t she? Not like her sisters.”

“She’ll grow into it.”

“Too bad about the--”

Kiran grimaced at the gossip that seem to assault her ears at every turn.

She plunked herself down on a large divan near the banquet table and lifted a goblet from a nearby tray. Balls were the only time her parents allowed her a drink, and even then, just the one.

But they were preoccupied with someone or other, so she poured two together and smiled as she downed it in one gulp.

“That’s a lot for someone your size. Don’t you want to slow down a bit?”

The boy was back, delicately popping canapes into his mouth with another smirk.

Kiran’s head swam, but she managed to fix him with a stare that could’ve rivaled her mother’s in its intensity.

“Do you plan to accost me all evening? Don’t you have other people you could charm?”

“Ah, I see the gossip is true--tongue like a dagger. You’ll never manage to find one to marry at this rate.”

“Who says I want to marry anyone?”

The stranger snorted. “You’re old enough to know that wants don’t really factor into this sort of thing with people like us, my dear.”

Kiran stood to stand, but wobbled a bit, leaning on the wall.

“I’m not your dear. I don’t know you, and I don’t intend to marry.” 

“Ah, darling, I see you’ve found young Allen. He’s your grandfather’s cousin’s grandson. You remember uncle Cyril. I’ve been meaning to introduce you all evening.”

Her mother’s voice rang out above the orchestra loudly, already far into her cups.

“Yes, we’ve met.” Kiran snapped. “And I think I heard Olivia calling my name just a moment ago, so if you’ll excuse me--”

Her mother grabbed her wrist tightly. “Ah, ah, not so fast. I promised you’d dance with the lad before the evening’s out. No time like the present.”

Allen held out his hand with his most dashing smile. “Shall we?”

Kiran took it with a grimace. “It seems I don’t have much of a choice now, do I?”

Her mother’s harsh gaze followed her to the middle of the room, where a bourrée began.  
She found it difficult to mince and prance about in so many layers of cloth, and the alcohol and heat made her feel as though she was boiling alive like one of Cook’s poor lobsters.

She swayed a bit, but managed to steady herself enough to finish the infernal dance, giving only a cursory nod to her partner before dashing off to the garden.

Kiran knelt down beside the fountain and splashed water on her face, collapsing into a heap beside the roses.

The cool winds blew and she felt herself calm a bit.

“Now, now, that’s not anyway to leave your partner hanging, is it?”

Of course, he’d followed her out there. Of course.

She snapped her head up and practically snarled.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but you had best leave me be. I’m clearly in no fit state for whatever games you might be playing, and I’m in no mood. Now, begone!”

Kiran wasn’t sure if it was the trick from the lack of light, but she could’ve sworn that Allen’s eyes glowed.

“Now, then, I don’t think you’re really in a position to tell me what to do.”

He stepped closer, and she held her hands in front of her, beginning to shake.

She was all alone. The music seemed to swell only louder, and if she screamed, it was unlikely anyone would hear.

Shit. Shit!

She felt something warm like sweat run down her spine, but it flowed to her hands, burning hotter and hotter.

“I said, stay away!” she cried, squeezing her eyes shut.

Then there was a terrible scream.

She opened her eyes to see Allen cowering on the ground before her, clutching his face in agony. 

It smelled horrible, burning flesh and smoke.

She wretched into the bushes and fell on her hands and knees.

“Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit.” She whirled around, deciding to cup some water from the fountain and pour it on his face.

It only seemed to make things worse, and he clutched her wrist so hard her skin blanched.

“You witch! Look what you’ve done! I’ll kill you!”

She tried to pull herself free, but he held her too tightly.

Thankfully, some merry couples had made their way out to enjoy the gardens too.

She screamed, yanking her hands as hard as possible.

“Help! Someone help me!”

A cousin she vaguely recognized from a portrait came rushing over, followed by her suitor. They were visibly horrified. 

But they weren’t so concerned with Kiran, as they were with the young man’s face. They cooed and tutted, helping him to his feet. All the while, he continued to point at her and scream.

“It was her. She’s a mage. She did this!”

Kiran stared down at her trembling hands and dashed back inside, throwing off her slippers. She hurried up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.

She sat alone in the dark for quite a long time before a timid knock was at the door.

“What do you want, Marie? Here to scold me again?”

Marie spoke to someone in the hall in a hushed tone.

“I’ll just fetch her. There’s no need for violence.”

She crept quietly in and knelt down at Kiran’s bedside.

“Mistress, these men are here to help you. They’re going to take you to a special school, where you won’t hurt anyone.”

Kiran cried bitterly. “The bastard deserved it. He was going to hurt me, I know it.”

Marie nodded. “I believe you, Mistress. But regardless...you must go with them. I’m sorry.”

Kiran wobbled to her feet and threw her arms around her dearest servant.

“I’m sorry. I’m a freak, aren’t I? They’re putting me away. Locking me up, aren’t they?”

Marie, seized with boldness, took Kiran by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. “Don’t you ever say that. You are not a freak. You are different, but it’s not a bad thing. Magic is a gift from the Maker, and no matter what anyone says, it’s not wrong.”

Kiran laughed wetly. “Thank you. I won’t forget you.”

Marie gripped her hand tightly and led her to the hall, where a group of four Templars stood, dressed in full armor, their hands on the pommels of their swords.

Kiran felt about the size of an ant, but lifted her head to meet what she hoped was their gaze, through the slits in their helmets.

“I’ll go peacefully. Please don’t hurt me.”

\---

Josephine sat in silence, absorbing the information.

The candles had since burned down to nearly nothing, and the wax was beginning to pool on the side-table.

Kiran looked startled, as if she’d left a trance.

“Oh, is it that late already? I’m sorry, I must’ve gone on forever, talked your ear off.”

Josephine just threw her arms around Kiran and squeezed her tightly.

“I’m sorry, my love. I’m sorry for everything.”

Kiran kissed the top of her head with a soft smile.

“Yes, well, it wasn’t all bad. I certainly have had my share of adventures, and I got to meet you, didn’t I?

Josephine smiled softly. “Yes, my love. I am at least glad of that.”

The room grew dark around them as the candle sputtered out.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, so please let me know if you discover any typos or mistakes. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! : )


End file.
